Delta
Each of the IBRIS Recon Sisters DNA makeup is unique and Delta was created using more bird DNA than her sisters and makes her a little more of a problem solver however, she can be a little bit clueless. History Delta was the third sister to be created by MONARCH for the IBRIS Project. She was created using more avian DNA, resulting in more birdlike movements and actions. She belonged to a pack consisting of Blue, Charlie, and Echo. She and her pack were trained by Andrew Katagiri, who imprinted on them in their birth. It is assumed Delta was the second in command of the pack because of her age. Delta and her sisters assisted MONARCH in stopping a terrorist rampage. After her and her packmates were hypnotised, Delta and the rest of the sisters turned against Andrew and the others. While the forces try to escape, Delta and Echo were chasing behind it trying to kill them. Delta came from behind the vehicle and pounced on a wounded trooper and killed her. She later pursued the humans with Echo as they tried to escape in the vehicle. She tried attacking Andrew, who was in the back of the vehicle, but he was able to stun her with an electric prod. They soon gave up and after receiving, they ran off into the trees. Some time later, Delta suddenly appeared unexpectedly before Andrew and Abigail. They are forced to flee after she killed several guards, who failed at trying to breaking her free of her trance. Delta continued her pursuit of Andrew and Abigail before being lured into a fuel room and was trapped by some pipes. She fell onto the conveyer belt and a tube was jammed into her mouth and fuel started gushing from it. Delta's body slowly began to inflate. Her stomach began to stretch out even wider and further than before. Loud gulps were ringing out from her throat as it bobbed up and down to keep up with the flow of fuel. There was so much weight to her stomach now that it was beginning to sway, and in addition her deep belly button appeared to be growing shallower as any and all room inside of her belly was now being filled with fuel. “Glllluuurpp… sloooooosh… chuuuurn.” all came out of Delta’s mammoth sized belly as she continued to swallow fuel. She did her best to free herself but all she could do was to rub her stomach as best she could to try to quiet down it's complaining. The pressure had escalated so far that it finally had pushed her belly button outward in order to use the room to store more fuel. Delta’s eyebrows furrowed as her face was completely red and sweat was pouring down her face. “HUUUURP...PFFFFRRRT!” ''came out of Delta as she tried to relieve some sort of pressure from within her planetary sized body was turning bright pink. The pressure inside of Delta was ten times worse than anything she had felt that night as her belly swelled up before her eyes. She could only watch in panic as her body began to shake as the fuel inside pushed against her stomach walls. “Ohhh shiit…GUUUUUH! Andrew! I… uuuuh… need some… HUUROOP… help here!” Delta cried out as her hypnosis wore off and her body grew so fat and swollen that her arms began to rise up to her sides. Andrew however was frozen in fear by Delta's size and imminent detonation. “ANDREW!!! Call a… ''GUUUUURLLPP… FUCKING DOCTOR!” Delta screamed as her body contracted suddenly and she threw her head back. With a horrified expression Delta looked down to see her belly was still trying to expand from all the fuel and it grew redder with each passing second. It grew so big it began to push onto the pipes where her feet were, with her toes and soles now wiggling against the fleshy mound of belly that was overly stuffed with fuel. “TOO… MUCH... FUEL!” Delta finally managed to say through pursed lips before her cheeks bulged to their max and shut her lips tight. Her head was then forced back into her neck as her body was using all of her skin’s elasticity to keep her belly in check. She was so full that the fuel were beginning to come back up, she lurched forward and put her hands to her mouth as she tried not to vomit. A small breaking sound was heard as Andrew saw Delta’s bloated belly button began to shake and tear on the end, with a stream of fuel gushing her outie belly button like a geyser on top of a newly discovered planet. “MHMMMPMMM!!!” was all Delta could say with wide bulging eyes. That was before she finally couldn’t keep it down anymore and began to spew fuel and digestive fluids out of her pursed lips like it was a sprinkler. The shower rained down upon her overtaxed body as it let out disgusting gurgles. Delta couldn’t even hear anything at this point as the pressure was too much for her to bear. She had two more fuel streams coming out of her ears and tears welled up in her wide bloodshot eyes. Her face turned a deep purple and her eyes went in different directions as the terrified Andrew backed up against the facility wall. “MHPPLURPTUUPRPPTT!” Delta let out a noise as her body could not simply grow anymore. Fuel erupted out of Delta and her body exploded like a megaton bomb, spewing half digested food and fuel and flooding it with sludge. Andrew, Abigail and Echo was thrown against the wall and drenched in all kinds of half eaten meals and sludge, and It dripped from the walls and ceiling. Personality Skills Category:Humans Category:Fan-made characters Category:Hybrids Category:Crossovers Category:Deceased